One Drunken Night One Happy Lifetime
by ICanCTheFuture
Summary: Ginny suspects Harry to be cheating on her. When her suspicions are confirmed, she goes to a Muggle bar to drown her sorrows in Tequila. There she meets Draco Malfoy, who's girlfriend was also cheating. What will happen between them? Read to find out!


Ginny Weasley was sad. Ginny Weasley was drunk, and Ginny Weasley was single.

Draco Malfoy was sad. Draco Malfoy was drunk, and Draco Malfoy was single.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a muggle bar in England, the same muggle bar that Ginny Weasley was drinking in.

~ * ~ FLASHBACK ~ * ~

~*~ EARLIER THAT DAY ~*~

As Ginny unlocked her door, butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she anticipated what she knew she was going to find, and what she was going to say.

Then she heard them. The noises they were making, and she felt her face heat up with anger. How dare they do this to her. Betray her like this, and in her own house too.

"Harry?" Ginny called throwing her flats keys down on the first surface she saw, her kitchen counter, and removing her coat.

Thump.

"Shit!"

Murmurings.

Ginny's blood ran cold and her heart thumped in her stomach as she stomped towards her bedroom. She threw her leather jacket down on her sofa as she sailed by. As she approached the door, hand reaching out to turn the doorknob, it opened, and Harry stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry," he smiled. "When I heard you come in, I startled myself and slipped on the bathroom floor."

He chuckled. "Silly me!"

Ginny smiled at him adoringly, while inside she was ranting about what a lying bastard he was.

"I'm going to change out of my work clothes, okay? Maybe we can go dancing later or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely, let me go get changed as well." He leaned down for one more kiss and she responded 'happily'.

He stepped around her towards the guest bedroom, and she called after him,

"Meet me in the kitchen? I need to talk to you before we go out!" She smirked.

Harry nodded as he walked away.

Ginny narrowed her eyes after him and walked into her bedroom. She wandered around the medium size room and took in the small details that suggested that her fiancé was a lying, cheating, bastard. She made a mental list that goes as follows.

1) Her bed looked rumpled and hastily made, when she left in the morning, she used a spell to tidy it up.

2) The bathroom floor was dry, not wet as he had told her.

3) The mirrors in the bathroom were not fogged up, making it hard for her to believe that he took a shower.

4) It wasn't humid in the bathroom. It's hard to take a hot shower without it feeling like a sauna, and Harry only took hot showers.

Ginny sighed, concluded that she was right, and unzipped her skirt. It dropped to the floor and as she bent down to pick it up, she glanced over to under her bed making it look casual, and caught sight of bushy, brown hair.

Hermione.

She ground her teeth and stood back up. But instead of going over to the bed and calling her out, she decided to wait. She tossed her work skirt into a hamper beside her dresser, pulled her black fancy work shirt over her head and threw that into the hamper too. Looking down, she realized that she still had her pointy toed heels on. She smiled to herself and kicked them off.

She sighed, stretched her arms over her head and opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black lacy underwear, and a matching bra. She took off her plain underclothes that she wore to work and slipped on the set that she pulled out.

She walked into her closet and looked around. She needed something sexy. She flipped though her jeans rack and picked out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. She pulled them on and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the inside of her door. She then looked through her shirts and tops.

"Hmm." She pondered. She pulled out three. A black, a gold, and a red sequined top. She chose the red one. She threw the rest in a corner not bothering to hang the back up. As she pulled the glittering shirt over her head, she thought about how she was going to confront Harry and Hermione.

She pulled on a pair of high heeled, knee high red leather boots and grabbed a small black beaded purse off of its hook next to the mirror. She walked into the bathroom to touch up her makeup, smearing on some lip gloss and some eye shadow.

She walked back into her bedroom and grinned. She was ready.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ginny cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

No answer.

"I know you're in here Hermione."

Still nothing.

Ginny walked over to her bed and reached underneath it, feeling around for the mass of brown hair she knew was there. Ah-Hah! She grabbed a hold of the silky locks and yanked. Hermione screamed. Ginny ignored it and continued pulling Hermione by her hair out from under the bed.

Harry rushed into the room.

"I heard … " He trailed off when he saw Ginny's smirk and Hermione's tears of pain.

"Let GO of her!" Harry shouted into Ginny's face.

"Here," Ginny shrugged, "Have your Mudblood slut!"

She let go of Hermione's hair and walked out the door, pushing Harry towards Hermione. Hermione stood up and huddled in Harry's arms, still sobbing.

"You disgust me." Ginny said walking out, "Oh, and Harry,"

Harry glared at her, "What?" He spat.

"I want you out of my flat by the time I get back home, I'll have company, and I don't think you'll want to be here to witness us having sex." She said bluntly.

She turned around and sauntered towards her door, scooping up her keys, her wand and her wallet from her open bag on the counter, grabbed her black, leather coat from her coat rack, Harry must have hung it up, the neat-freak, and walked out the door.

~ * ~ END FLASHBACK ~ * ~

~*~ PRESENT TIME ~*~

Ginny looked up quickly from her musings at a flash of blond hair across the room. It looked like Draco Malfoy. She smirked. The perfect way to get back at Harry Potter.

--

Draco Malfoy looked around the crowded room of muggles and his eyes landed on a familiar face. Ginny Weasley. Draco smirked. The perfect way to get back at Hermione Granger.

-FLASHBACK-

Draco unlocked his door and walked inside his large flat, stretching and throwing his keys on the counter. He looked up and noticed Harry Potter and his secret girlfriend of over a year Hermione standing on his ornate living room rug.

"To what do I owe this 'pleasure'?" He asked sarcastically, walking over to his fine liquor selection and pouring himself a brandy. He subtly look Hermione over and noticed that her cheeks were red and her eyes were slightly puffy, she must have been crying. He, however didn't go over and comfort her because Potter was there and he and Hermione had agreed to no public displays of affection.

"Make her cry, Potter?" He sneered, "Smooth, very smooth."

Harry glared, "No, Malfoy." He said stiffly. "This was the work of my ex-fiancé."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the name.

"Little Ginny Weasley? Huh. What did Granger do to deserve that?" Draco snorted.

"Well Malfoy," Harry said, "that's why we are here, Hermione tells me that you two had a secret relationship going on-"

Draco glared at Hermione, who was crying again. He didn't go to her, he wanted to know what was going on.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to." Hermione said between sobs, "it was a mistake, but then we were seeing each other every other week, then every other day, it got out of hand, a-and-"

At this, Draco was confused.

"Let me get this straight, you had an affair, with Ginny Weasley?"

Harry let out a frustrated groan. "No, you great bloody moron! She had an affair with ME!"

At this, Draco saw red, Ginny Weasley, he could handle, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger could never go public, it just wasn't done, but Hermione Granger and _Harry Potter on the other hand, that wouldn't be frowned upon._

_He quickly pulled out his wand, and before Harry could so much as say, "Stop" Draco stunned both of them and was out the door on his was to a muggle bar._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Ginny stood up and walked over to Draco and whispered something in his ear. He turned to face her and nodded._

_--_

_Blaise Zabini was looking at Draco Malfoy as Ginny walked over to him and they talked for a few seconds, clasped hands and stumbled out of the pub. She then looked over at Ron Weasley, her husband of three years and smiled. _

"_Do you remember how we got together?" She asked._

_Ron pretended to be confused. "No, no, I don't think I do," he said scratching his head. _

_Blaise rubbed her hands up and down his torso under his shirt and smiled suggestively. _

_Ron gulped. "Yes, it's coming back to me now." He smiled devilishly, "you wanna do a re-match?" _

_Blaise smirked, "You're on."_

_Hand and hand, they left the bar. _


End file.
